PROJECT SUMMARY With this R13 application we request partial funding support for the upcoming RNA Nanotechnology Gordon Research Conference (GRC) to be held in Ventura, CA on Jan 22-27, 2017, and the associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), to precede it on Jan 21-22. The meeting will be chaired by Neocles Leontis, who served as the vice-chair of the first GRC in RNA Nanotechnology, held in February 2015. RNA nanotechnology (RNA-NT) has emerged as a vigorous new field of science with important applications in medicine and biotechnology. RNA-NT exploits the modularity of RNA 3D structure, the designability of RNA 2D structure, and the ease of functionalization, to generate novel architectures capable of self-assembly into functional RNA nanoparticles for diverse applications. This GRC focusses on the design and construction of self-assembling RNA nanoparticles and their applications, including early disease diagnosis, development and detection of RNA biomarkers to monitor the progression of diseases; and targeting and treatment of chronic diseases like cancer and diabetes and infectious diseases caused by bacterial or viral pathogens. The conference goal is to engage researchers from academia, government, and the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries to advance this new field. The specific aims are (1) to share existing knowledge, technology and platform development among academic and industrial scientists; (2) to explore future research objectives and strategies in the field; and (3) to foster collaborations between physical/engineering scientists and life sciences researchers. The meeting will cover a range of topics: 1) computational modeling and design of RNA nanostructures; 2) biophysical and single molecule approaches to characterize their folding and self- assembly; 3) application of RNA nanoparticles in diagnostics and therapeutics for specific diseases; 4) RNA synthetic biology; and, 5) three sessions covering the exciting new area of extracellular RNA, from the basic biology to applications for biomarker and therapeutic development, with a perspective in mind that emphasizes the significance for RNA nanotechnology development and applications. The first RNA Nanotechnology GRC took place in 2015. This is the second GRC on this topic, and it will include a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for the first time. The program of the 2017 conference has been developed, based on suggestions from participants and in response to advances in the field. Based on the conference evaluation, emphasis is given in putting together the program to increase the representation of women and underrepresented minority scientists and trainees. The invited speakers and discussion leaders will include, as for the first GRC, a mix of established researchers in the field as well as exceptional junior-level investigators from around the world. The meeting will be advertised to a diverse audience to include early career (undergraduate/graduate students and postdocs) and under-represented minority scientists in the field.